Melting Stone
by ThePlatinumLotus
Summary: What started out as a simple affair turns into a serious relationship between a detective and his police chief. Mako and Lin have to keep their relationship a secret, but when a stalker from Lin's past shows to get her back Mako's going to need all the help he can get to save her. Warnings will come throughout the story, mature readers only!
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my first attempt at a LOK Avatar fic, so I will ask that you all bear with me on this. This is also what you'd call a crackshipping, so no flames on this please.**_

 _ **This work was inspired by 'Hey, Youngblood' by letterst0thesun, which is a fantastic read if you want smut, drama, and angst all in one fic ;). Plus a few others they've made, seriously you should check it out if you want a good crackshipping lol. They helped me get this started so partial credit goes to them. This is also gonna be a dark fic, up and down drama but hey it's a first for me.**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **What started out as a simple affair turns into a serious relationship between a detective and his police chief. Mako and Lin have to keep their relationship a secret, but when a stalker from Lin's past shows to get her back Mako's going to need all the help he can get to save her.**_

 _ **Warnings will be told throughout the fic, for now we start with the prologue.**_

 _ **I don't own Legend of Korra characters, so please enjoy!**_

Republic City was at its most peaceful in the last few years.

After the attack by Kuvira and the spirit vine weapons she'd controlled, the city slowly but greatly began to undergo repairs. The citizens helped out mostly, as did the newly reformed members of Kuvira's army, at least the ones who offered to help as part of community service whereas the bad ones ended up in prison with their noble leader. The weapons were disassembled and stored away until they could be dismantled, but that would come at a later date. For now the people would enjoy their peace, and the council would decide the next step in their recovery.

In the midst of all peace though, there were some who weren't very…sound with it all. True most of the city was all's well, but in the case of Wang Tao, it wasn't. No, it wasn't good with him at all.

Ever since the avatar had arrived in Republic City his plans had been halted; he'd waited for years to have them come to light…and just before he could make his move that water bender/avatar Korra had showed up and spoiled everything. His plans didn't involve her no, but someone she had connected with on her first day here. Someone he truly desired, and someone he would have soon enough.

He'd worked with her, and watched her for years. It was love at first sight for him, she was the one. From the moment she graduated from the academy, and years later became the esteemed chief of police soon after Toph retired. Lin Beifong, his angel, his queen, his goddess…his everything.

Lin was everything he could ever want in a woman, she was strong, courageous, loyal, beautiful, intelligent, she was almost completely flawless. The city was safe under her control, even if there were some snags here and there. She was a hero, still was, but of course their paths hadn't crossed in years.

His life had been a quiet one, growing up an only child with his father and no mother, but he'd been raised to know how a woman should behave with a man. True his father's ideals were different from his own, but Lin was something special. He'd had a nice career, and he tried to get Lin's attention but of course she was focused on her own career and that phase with Councilman Tenzin, the fool. He led her on and broke her heart, and now he has the audacity to rub his perfect family in her face…and she was fine with it. No, no perhaps she was just trying to keep the peace to ease the ache in her own heart.

'I'll just have to fix that won't I?' he would, soon he would show and give her the love she deserved but first…he had a meeting to get to.

"Can I help you sir?" he walked into the grand office of Republic City's president Raiko. The secretary, a rather pretty brunette with silver glasses, looked up at him with seductive brown eyes.

"Yes, I have a meeting with the President. Wang Tao." she looked down at the papers on her desk.

"Ah yes, one moment please sir." the woman got up and left through a rather elegant set of double doors. When she came back she smiled at him, and opened the doors slightly. "He'll see you right now."

"Thank you miss."

"Please…call me Ming." she winked at him, and he only smiled back though inside he grimaced. Women like her sickened him, seductresses who used their looks to get attention for men who fall prey. They use them, and then dump them like trash if they don't have what they're looking for.

"Mr. Tao, welcome." President Raiko greeted him with a handshake. "Please have a seat." he took it.

"Good afternoon Mr. President, what can I do for you?"

"Before we begin would you care for a drink? Water? Jasmine tea? Or how about some of Republic City's finest wine? Freshly made too."

"No thank you, I'm fine." Raiko poured himself a cup of steaming tea. "I have to admit I'm a little surprised to be here sir."

"Surprised?"

"Well not only because I'm meeting with the famous President of Republic City, but also to be called to your office." Raiko chuckled and sat at his desk.

"Mr. Tao I can tell you that I've asked you here for a very important reason, and this reason involves your work as a private detective." Tao looked at him with confusion.

"Umm, Mr. President I think you have the wrong guy. Yes I was a private detective for many years, but I've been retired for two years now." Raiko took a sip of his tea.

"Yes, yes I heard of it after your wife passed away. You have my condolences." Tao blinked.

"Thank you, she was very ill the last few years we had together. At least she went peacefully."

"It's never easy to lose a loved one, we've all been through that. Now for why I asked you here, I require your services to look into a certain chief of police." Tao's eyes widened slightly.

"Chief Lin Beifong? Whatever for she's a decorated police chief, the best in the city? Not to mention her lineage."

"Yes in the past she has been, but she's long past her date to retire and unfortunately for me…she's refusing to do so."

"Well, perhaps there's no one who can take her place yet?" he was intrigued; the president wanted him to watch his goddess?

"I have a man in mind, one who's worked as a head guard under the late Queen Hou-Ting before the Red Lotus killed her. He's fair, he's reasonable and considerably young enough so he could work well as a chief." a replacement? Already? This man wasted no time at all.

"You've spoken to her you said?"

"I have, and her stubbornness just pisses me off. She's had her days as a chief, she's helped the avatar, it's time for her to bench it and step aside for a new chief."

"I see, and why do you need me?" he knew the answer, but he would hear the man out.

"I want you to look into her life for me, ever since the avatar and her became friends she's become more…social so to speak. I want you to see if she's doing anything that could be used against her."

"You…want to blackmail her?"

"Not blackmail so to speak, just keep an eye on her until I can find a way to 'convince' her to retire."

"Sir, with all due respect I fail to see why she should. She's the greatest chief the city's had since Toph Beifong. Her officers respect her immensely, and the city loves her."

"Which is why I have to find something to make her leave; the city is in need of change, and the first part of change is to update our police force."

"Isn't that what the avatar is here for?"

"Yes, but she's got her own job to do. Lin Beifong is past her prime, and she needs to step down." Wang sighed.

"So you want me to look into her life and see if you can blackmail her into retirement? Seems like an awful lot of trouble for one person Mr. President."

"Yes well I'm only doing what's best for Republic City, I always have. And of course…" Raiko reached into a drawer and pulled out a purple sack, tossing it to Wang. He looked inside and saw plenty of shiny gold coins, so this was a bribe. "You'll be paid for your services in full, depending on whatever you find for me."

"Truth be told sir, this won't be a simple task. As I said Chief Beifong is a decorated officer who has always acted in the best interest of the city and its laws."

"I know, which is why I'm giving you no time limit. Though I would prefer this be done as quickly as possible you see, since my new subordinate isn't going to wait forever." he could see this wasn't going to be easy, but then again everything about his goddess was challenging. He loved that about her.

"I will update you whenever if at all needed, but if it's anything extreme I should see you in person." Raiko smirked.

"That will work for me, now…you will be given assistance if needed but only if the situation calls for it. You will of course as stated, be paid for your services and anything required in the process. Do we have a deal?" Wang smirked back, this was an opportunity staring him in the face. Not only would he get to see his beloved goddess, but he would also find the means needed to woo her.

"Mr. President, we have a deal." Raiko stood up and held out his hand again.

"Excellent, start as soon as you can and update me each week; now if you'll excuse me, I have to prepare for a meeting with the council this afternoon. There's also the party we're throwing to celebrate the reconstruction of the city this evening, busy day."

"Busy indeed, will the chief be there?" Raiko rolled his eyes.

"She's part of the group and the reason the avatar saved the city, she has to be."

"So…would you like me to observe?" Raiko frowned.

"I would, but it's all exclusive. I would suggest waiting until it begins and ends, you can see her then but I doubt she'll stay long. Just do what you can and report back to me soon."

"Of course sir, thank you for your time." Wang left the office quickly but calmly. As soon as he was outside the main building of the courthouse he decided to stop into a small noodle shop to treat himself. Oh the ideas that ran through his mind, the idea of finding Lin again, to see her, hear her, and if possibly soon, to touch her.

'I'll see you soon my darling, and this time…no one will stop us from being together.'

Mako usually hated parties, especially ones thrown and full of stuffy rich people from all over the regions…but in this case he felt more content. It wasn't because of his position as a first rank detective in the police force, nor was it because of his friends or brother having fun as best as they could without trouble. It was because of a certain police chief wearing a beautiful emerald dress that hugged her body and flaunted her curvaceous form. She looked even better dressed up for this event than she did at the wedding.

'My Lin…' if anyone knew what he was thinking right now they'd call him insane. He didn't care, but the best part of being a cop was learning to keep a straight face or a mask for the world to see.

After everything settled down from Kuvira's attack Mako had taken some time to figure things out; he let his arm heal first, and then decided he might get back to being a detective for RCPD. Beifong of course welcomed him back with open arms, so to speak, and he'd gotten right back into the spin of things. His fellow officers were glad to have him back, though none of them would dare suspect him and the chief. Lin was good to him, he'd earned his spot on the force and if he got lucky he might qualify for deputy later on. He owed it to her, when he first joined she looked out for him as a rookie and gave him a chance to prove himself. Some might think it favoritism, but proved himself in the field especially during that mess with Unalaq.

Truthfully it wasn't supposed to get this far, but the more Mako and Lin worked with each other the more he started noticing her. Yes she was well over his age, but there's more to her than most others could see. She was beautiful, loyal, strong, certainly not a force to be reckoned with considering her family and her own power. Lin was everything he could want in a woman, regardless of her age he's an adult but their relationship would cause great scandal if anyone knew right now.

It started out as a simple affair, just sex, in Lin's office one late night after a tough case was closed. Lin had offered him a congratulatory drink for capturing one of the biggest leaders in the triads, and of course a thanks for his hard work up until then. Mako probably drank more than he should have, because the next thing he knew his lips were on hers, his hands on her hips, and somehow she ended up beneath him on top of her desk. She didn't shove him away, or reprimand him for inappropriate behavior, instead her arms went around his neck and she let him continue.

He still remembered how gorgeous she looked that night, her hair all wild and damp from sweat, her metal suit flung across the floor; perky breasts pushed against his chest, kiss-swollen mouth agape, silky white legs wrapped around his waist…what a sight to behold. Her eyes glistened in the dim lighting, the sounds she made as he pleasured her, the sex was almost intoxicating.

Mako pushed his perverted thoughts down with all his willpower; he was starting to get excited. Who could blame him though, under all that metal armor Lin Beifong was a fine beauty.

After that night Mako and Lin had decided to never speak of it, calling it 'a moment of weakness', until it happened five or seven more times under different circumstances. The last few ended up in Lin's apartment, and Mako would leave early the next morning before anyone could see him. The apartment he shared with Bolin wasn't too far from the station, but if he often showed up early morning he'd just tell his brother it was work related. Bolin didn't question it, thank goodness; he was busy most of the time with his movers and Opal anyway.

"You look like you'd rather be anywhere but here." Mako broke out of his thoughts when Korra's voice reached his ears.

"Oh…hey Korra."

"Hey to you too, you alright?" Mako sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just exhausted."

"Beifong working you hard?" Korra snickered and Mako just smirked, she had no idea.

"When you're one of the best in the city you can expect it." they shared a laugh. "It's not too bad, just a bit hectic with those triads running around again."

"Yeah, heard they got some new recruits, some of Kuvira's old supporters?" Mako nodded.

"They're not much though, they just hate that they can't do as they please anymore with Kuvira behind bars." wood bars to be precise, in exchange for her cooperation and surrendering her machines Kuvira had gotten fifteen years in prison with possible parole. She'd accepted it; but there was a possible chance of exile from Republic City if she got out early. She wouldn't be welcome back in Zaofu or Ba Sing Se, but Su had stated if she needed anything she'd help at an arm's length.

"You'd think they'd gain some sense after all this."

"Wishful thinking Korra, how're things going with you and Asami by the way?"

"They're great, her company's really picking back up thanks to Varrick and Zhu Li. They've got some new machines coming out, new improved satomobiles, and some other stuff but I don't fully understand genius talk." she laughed.

"That's good; all her hard work is paying off at last. How's she doing though?" Sometime before Varrick's wedding there'd been a funeral service for everyone who'd been killed in Kuvira's takeover. There weren't that many, but the hardest one had been for Asami when she'd buried her father. She'd been composed and calm during the service, but afterwards she had a horrible breakdown. Korra stayed with her for several days, but after Asami returned to work things really started livening up.

"She's making it, there are still some difficult times and all but…it's better than before."

"That's good; she's lucky to have you with her." Korra smiled.

"She's lucky to have us all, Bolin and Opal have actually been inviting us out a lot."

"I know, I'm sorry I couldn't always be there. These triads are crazy now that Kuvira's in prison."

"Yeah, we get it. We miss you though." Mako sighed, he did miss hanging out with his friends but duty calls.

"What about you though? You met anyone? Date a cute cadet or detective?" Mako blushed a bit. "Uh oh, you have!"

"I went on a few dates, didn't work out though." not an entire lie, some other cadets and cops he'd gone out with and had a one night stand but there wasn't any connection.

"Why not?" Mako just shrugged.

"No sparks, we just act better as colleagues. Besides, I'm not really into dating right now." Korra eyed him slightly, but smiled quickly after.

"Ah well, don't work yourself too hard Mako. You've obviously been a great help on the force, but even you need a break once in a while." his eyebrow rose at her words.

"This coming from the Avatar?" she punched his shoulder.

"Hey, I took a vacation with Asami and if I get lucky I can go visit or stay the night with her. Either way, I try to make time."

"I know, but I'm used to being busy. It's not like I plan on finding a girl to marry or anything."

"True, but you never know. Listen why don't you come by the temple tomorrow night, Pema's fixing up a big dinner and invited everyone over. I know the kids, especially Kai will be glad to see you." Mako was about to respond but stopped when he spotted Lin coming their way. Spirits the way she walked in that dress, perfection. Korra turned and waved to her, and Lin gave a small smile.

"Hey there chief."

"Hello Avatar Korra, how are you?"

"Great, and you know you can just call me Korra."

"Yeah I could, I'm glad to see you're doing alright."

"You too."

"Now if you don't mind I'd like to have a private word with my detective." Korra gave her a look.

"Um, sure. I'll see you later Mako, oh and think about tomorrow night."

"Sure thing Korra." once the girl was out of sight Lin made a motion with her eyes towards the exit, and Mako followed her out. It didn't take a genius to figure out where she was leading him, and after they wondered into an empty corridor Lin grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a kiss. He pushed her up against the wall, reaching down to wrap one leg around his waist.

"Mmm, I can tell you needed that." Mako smirked against her neck.

"You have no fucking idea." he started to kiss up her neck towards her earlobe when she pushed his face away.

"As much as I want to continue here, we should probably move somewhere else." she put a finger on his lips, and he started hearing someone walking towards the corridor. They quickly moved into an empty little office Lin unlocked with her bending, and after the door shut behind Mako grabbed Lin by the shoulders and kissed her again.

His hands moved to her sides to try and pull up the skirt, but Lin beat him to the punch when she leaned back against the wall and pulled it up just above her waist. He molded himself against her body, and attacked her neck with nips and kisses until he reached her ear and bit the lobe. She gasped as his hot breath blew into her ear, and his leg pushed between hers nudging up against her soaking panties. He felt his own erection coming to life quick, so he knew if he didn't do something soon he wouldn't last.

"You're so hot Lin…" his hand moved from her hip to inside her panties, his thumb swirling around her clit while two fingers entered her molten heat. Lin moaned loudly as they moved inside her, she clung to his shoulders as her legs began to wrap around him.

"M-Mako…" the way she said his name, he could come right there, but he wouldn't. He wanted to make her feel good, to make her fall apart under his touch.

"Fuck Lin…you're so hot…so beautiful…" he fingered her some more until his digits curled inside her, one last little flick at her clit and she came. She moaned his name into his coat, moving against his hand as she rode out her orgasm.

"You were that ready for me?" he smirked at her.

"Since you first arrived in that suit." she huffed out. "Now…get on it with it." he smirked again and put her hands on either side of her head, kissing her mouth again getting another sweet sound.

"Whoa what's the rush? We should both enjoy this." he nuzzled her cheek and freed one hand to undo his pants. His erection sprung free of its confinements, moved to poke at Lin's soaked entrance, to where she gripped at his shoulder and bit her lip. "You want me?" she glared at him with lust filled eyes.

"Fuck me detective." the way she said it made him growl, she knew how to push him.

"You got it chief." with one swift movement he entered her, and he all but screamed out his own pleasure as her wet heat engulfed him. Lin's arms went around his neck and her legs around his waist tight as he pushed in and out of her.

"Aaah!" Lin's head fell back against the wall as he took her hard, her body tensed up against him. She whimpered as he struck that magical spot inside her, this beautiful woman was about to come undone again.

"Fuck…oh fuck Lin…" he growled into her ear he was so close.

"Come for me Mako…" he rammed into her a few more times before his vision suddenly went white. The waves of his own orgasm washed over him madly, and he almost didn't hear Lin cry out with him as she had hers. His entire body went slack against hers, and he carefully lowered her to the floor while they both caught their breath. He held her for several minutes, not wanting to let go because it felt so right. Everything around her felt right.

"Fantastic…fucking fantastic Lin…" her hand grazed against his cheek.

"Do you mean me or the sex detective?" he kissed her palm.

"Both." they sat there for a bit longer before Lin stood and began to redress herself. Mako followed suit and gave her a quick hug and peck on the cheek. "So…what now?"

"We should go, I don't think anyone will notice us gone if they haven't already."

"Back to your place?" Lin laughed.

"Your brother will get suspicious."

"Bolin knows I'll be out late, I'll just walk you back." he held out his arm to her.

"Ever the gentleman." she took his arm and they left the room, waiting for it to be clear so they could sneak out. They exited the building quickly but swiftly, and though Lin's home wasn't too far away from the courthouse it was still quite a walk.

Neither said a word as they approached the apartment building, not a single word was spoken as they made it up to Lin's apartment. When they reached her door Mako pulled her in for a kiss, running his fingers through her silky hair while hers ran through his. She tasted of expensive wine, beef, and fruit, it was an addictive sensation. He would gladly kiss her every day, which he did, but without being under the pressure of keeping their relationship a secret.

"Thank you Mako." she said as he pulled away.

"You're welcome. Are you sure I can't come in?" he nipped her lips, and she laughed.

"You've been out late enough, you should get home." he kissed her again.

"Anywhere with you feels like home Lin." he saw her blush.

"You're getting all soft on me now?" he chuckled and kissed her again. "Go on home, we're gonna be busy tomorrow." he wanted to say more, but his mind went blank. Her green eyes locked into his own, it almost felt like time had stopped.

"Ok, I'll see you bright and early." he stroked her cheek with his finger and turned to leave. As soon as he made it outside he took a look up at the third story windows, looking directly at the main one to Lin's apartment. He saw the light turn on, and saw her shadow in front of the curtain. He wasn't sure what he did to earn such a woman like Lin in his life, but he knew he wasn't going to waste whatever chance he'd been given.

"Umm excuse me?" Mako turned around to see a man approach him.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes I'm afraid I'm a little lost, can you tell me how to get to 23rd avenue?"

"East or west?"

"Uh west please." Mako turned and pointed down the road.

"If you keep going in that direction you'll come to a ramen restaurant at the corner, go left, and keep going until you reach RC park. 23rd is right next to it." the man smiled and held out his hand.

"Thank you very much young man, you'll have to forgive me if I startled you."

"It's not a problem sir." he felt his gut telling him this man was off somehow, but he kept his composure up. "Have a nice night."

"You too, thank you again." Mako took off in the opposite direction, ready to get back to his apartment and if possible sleep. He took one last look at the apartment building, knowing that tomorrow would be a better day as long as he got to see Lin.

 _ **Maybe it is a bit mushy in some spots, but there might not be a lot of those or there will be I'm not sure yet.**_

 _ **The next chapter we get a little more in tuned to Mako and Lin's relationship, and Lin's about to get an unpleasant surprise coming her way.**_

 _ **See you guys next time, and please leave a review they help out a lot.**_

 _ **Later!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well I'm glad this fic's gotten a few favorite and comments, it's greatly appreciated everyone.**_

 _ **Again a shoutout to letterst0thesun for their assistance in creating this fic, and if you want good Mako/Lin or Linko as it's called, check out their profile on A03.**_

 _ **This chapter Lin has her own little point about Mako, then gets an unwelcome visit from Raiko, Mako and Lin talk, and we get a little more on our stalker. This chapter summary sucks yes but either way I hope you love reading it.**_

 _ **I don't own Legend of Korra.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Lin glared down at the paperwork on her desk, an endless pile of it just about scattered everywhere; thankfully she could fix it.

When she'd come in that morning it was mostly quiet, after that big bust of triads things had gotten a little smoother minus a few incidents here and there in the city. She would rather be out there though, instead of signing off on these damned police reports. Sometimes she felt she needed an assistant, but then again no one else could fully keep up with her. Well…no one except a certain detective that is.

When Lin first started seeing Mako she began to think she was stupid, it was just sex, at the office, between two colleagues. It wasn't against the rules, it wasn't illegal, but the first time it happened Lin feared it was just a dream. That's why she didn't want it to continue, Mako was a young, dedicated officer of the law, good looking and intelligent enough for any girl but not her. She was too old, and his boss, but for whatever reason he didn't see it that way. He found her attractive, but she didn't see it, he liked being around her, no man ever did outside of work and gatherings with Avatar Korra, to say her confidence was down was an understatement.

Of course they slept together several other times after that, and then Lin began to feel like a young woman again. Mako treated her like a queen, at least in bed, and he could hold a good conversation with her. She only thought it was one of those 'friends with benefits' relationships, and she was sure he felt the same.

It didn't mean she didn't admire or care for Mako, and oh she did. He started out on the streets after his parents' death, protecting his little brother, and despite being a former triad member he'd brought himself up in the ranks after becoming a pro-bender. Naturally he ended up meeting Korra, and the two became friends along with Bolin. Now he's a professional detective, one of the best in her squad and well respected by his colleagues; a complete natural.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in." Lin looked up from the paperwork and saw Mako come into the room. "Good morning detective."

"Morning chief, how are you this morning?" he came with a cup of hot, fresh coffee and set it on her desk.

"Fine, thanks." she took the cup and sipped it, black with sugar and little cream, delicious. They had coffee in the kitchen, and tea, but this blend came from the little shop down the street and it made some of the best flavors.

"Paperwork everywhere, don't you hate that?" Lin smirked.

"One of the boring bits on the job Detective, do you need anything?"

"At the moment no, just thought you needed a pick me up this morning."

"Well thanks, if you aren't busy at the moment you can start looking over those triad case files. If you get a call pass it off to Yun, she's a great help."

"Sure thing, oh and…I heard President Raiko is supposed to visit today." Lin rolled her eyes.

"He is, not sure why but when he's here I don't want anyone entering my office." Mako nodded.

"I'll hold down the fort with Saikhan until he leaves."

"Good, don't disturb me unless it's urgent."

"You got it." Mako turned around and Lin couldn't help but notice his strut, though he wouldn't call it that. She kept her eyes on his ass, watching it move rather cutely as he left the office. Spirits now she was thinking like a horny teenager get your mind out of the gutter chief.

Lin knew it was dangerous if they were to go public, with herself as an authority figure and him as her employee, mainly his age. She had often telling at least ONE person she knew could keep it a secret, but decided against it. Mako understood, he said they would wait if she was ever ready which she wasn't sure if she'd ever be. This was just sex, and only that, but sometimes Lin would find herself wanting more…but it wasn't possible. Still, it was nice to have someone like her that way after so long.

 _Knock knock knock_

"Chief?" a female voice called her from outside the door.

"Come in." Deputy Nuan came in, with the president behind her.

"The president is here to see you ma'am." she stepped aside to let the man in, and his bodyguards stayed out. Yun bowed and left the two alone, but Lin was not about to let this man intimidate her again.

"Chief Beifong, thank you for agreeing to see me." she stood up and bowed slightly.

"Good to see you sir, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep the sarcasm at bay.

"For starters I'd like to apologize for the last time we spoke; it wasn't my intention to upset you. You're a great chief and have been one for several years, I had no right to question that." that was a bit unexpected, but Lin could tell something was still off.

"I can accept your apology sir, I only ask that in the future you think before you speak of such things."

"Yes I will, I only hope you can understand I'm just looking out for Republic City's best interests. Perhaps I was a little bold in my assumptions, but it was not out of callousness." that may not be entirely true; no it wasn't true at all.

"Sir, when the time comes for me to retire I will decide. I'm still needed here as a chief, and I trust my people, but it's not time for me to step down." Lin knew she was getting older in her age, but she was not ready to leave yet. If she wanted to retire she could, but before that could happen she needed someone she could trust to pass the torch. Saikhan was a good man, but he already said when the time came he would rather work as Captain than Chief after the whole fiasco with Tarrlok.

"I understand that, but there is something that I want to consider."

"And that is?" now she was getting mad, but she kept it cool for now.

"Republic City is still rebuilding after Kuvira's attack, and with rebuilding the city comes a good many changes. We are in need of change, in many ways but I had hoped that this would give you an opportunity to relax and move forward with your life."

"Why would you assume that I'd need to relax? I'm perfectly fine right now."

"I meant no offense, I only thought that with your…age and all, you might think about retiring if it meant prolonging your life." Lin's eyes narrowed.

"Mr. President, thank you very much for this visit however unless you require my services, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Raiko frowned.

"Chief Beifong like it or not you aren't as young as you used to be, none of us are. We're all getting to the point in our lives where it comes a time to think of the future."

"The future holds many things sir, but until the time is right I will continue as Republic City's chief of police. I've done well to defend my city, and I intend to keep it that way." now she was close to throwing him out of her office and ending her career. "Now, if you please I have a lot of paperwork to finish going over and I'm sure you've got meetings or whatever else scheduled today. If you require my services, please feel free to call."

"Very well, good day to you Chief Beifong."

"You as well sir." Raiko all but stormed out of the office with his men in tow, and Lin took her full coffee cup and threw it at the wall. The black liquid splattered everywhere and dripped, damn what a waste. She rubbed at her forehead, trying to ease the growing headache no thanks to that asshole.

"Chief?" Lin heard Mako's voice, and looked up. "I can tell that didn't go well, should I get you another coffee?"

"No, just get me a water." her reply came out in a slight snarl, but he did as she asked. He shut the door behind him and handed her the glass, she downed the contents fast. "I really hate that man."

"You and everyone else who's ever known him, minus his wife; I always wonder what she sees in him." Mako sighed. "So what did he want?"

"He came to 'apologize' for his last visit, and of course tried to convince me into early retirement, again." Mako frowned.

"He doesn't give up does he?" Lin had told Mako about Raiko's proposal, trying to change the authority figures around after the city was completely rebuilt. Expansion would take a while, but Raiko was rallying up as many allies as he could. "I don't understand how he could try and force you out, after everything you've done. You saved his life, and he's…"

"He's a politician Detective, he does what he thinks is best either for the people or himself. In this case I'm sure it's for him, if he has someone lined up to take my position it's no doubt someone who'd work to his advantage."

"Even so, I doubt the public would like it."

"I doubt they'd like it if they found out about us, don't you think?" Mako reached over to grab Lin's hand.

"We already discussed it, we both agree it's best to keep this quiet. We'll do what we have to." he lifted her hand and kissed it.

"I know, and I hate forcing you to keep it from your brother but we both despite the fact that he's Opal's boyfriend, I'm not his favorite person."

"I wouldn't worry about him, I'd be more concerned about Korra and Asami."

"You did date both of them, behind their backs." she gave him a look.

"And that was a stupid choice to make, one that I will never make again. It's one thing with the avatar, but it's another with a genius who has access to dangerous tools and weapons."

"Either way, this is our only option. I'd hate to think what'll happen if Raiko found out."

"I don't want to think about it, but I wouldn't be too worried. The city loves you Lin, if anything I would be the one to get the hate."

"You? The youngest, most handsome officer in my force? If anything the girls would be all over you, thinking you'd be perfect for them even if you were fucking me." Mako leaned in a bit close, to the point of where their noses were almost touching.

"Yeah well there's one problem with them."

"And what's that?" he kissed her nose, and then her forehead.

"None of them can compare to you." Lin couldn't stop the blush that came through.

"You're such a romantic fool." Mako laughed.

"When you're standing in front of the sexiest, most stubborn woman in all of Republic City how can one not be?" Lin laughed that time.

"Very corny Mako."

"Hey, had to try." he kissed her cheek that time, and of course Lin felt a faint blush coming.

"Detective, don't you have work to do?"

"I do, and I will come see you after those reports are finished."

"You haven't looked at those files yet?" he nodded at her.

"I'm starting now, Yun's got one half and I've got the other. Also, Kahn and Mai wanted me to tell you there's been some word of the triads running around the forests. So far there's been nothing, but they want to put up some tighter patrol around the portal."

"Can't be too careful right now, and even if all those mecha suits were disabled we can't have a repeat of those spirit vine incidents."

"True, hey how about I pay them a visit later? I can see what we're possibly dealing with and maybe even…"

"Say no more, you can head there after you finish with those case files. The avatar might be there later, she's been dropping around to check the vines in the last few weeks."

"Can't blame her, we've gotten some reports people have been snooping around trying to cut the vines. Thankfully no one has, with threats of being heavily fined and arrested helps out." Lin chuckled. "I'll see you later chief."

"You too detective." Mako left the office quickly, and Lin could only sigh again as she laid eyes on those papers.

'Should've asked him to take some of these.' she pulled out her pen and began signing again.

 _Wang Tao's home, office:_

In all of two days Wang had been trying to find something on Lin Beifong, but unfortunately unable to find much. He had managed to find her apartment that was good, but not enough. He'd gotten a good look at her though from that party, and oh she had aged beautifully. The woman was still breathtaking even back in her youth, and now she was a mature, headstrong goddess.

'I should've tried harder.' Lin had deserved so much better in her life than what was given. Her mother Toph Beifong, being the chief of police, had never once spent enough time with her to see how amazing Lin truly was. She was a talented bender, intelligent, beautiful, loyal, everything wrapped in one tidy metal package of a perfect human being. Fate had been unkind to her, and despite her ignorance of his feelings Wang did everything he could to be sure she would at least be content.

He'd watched her from the sidelines, her training at the academy; she was one of the best ever. The other trainees and rookies were no match for her skill, some were even jealous of her. Who couldn't be? She was the daughter of the police chief, and she had the entire family of Avatar Aang as friends…and Wang felt a familiar sense of anger return when he thought of that airbender Tenzin.

When he first saw them together he wanted nothing more than to rip her away and take her home, but unfortunately his nosy, snob of a father had prevented that. His wife, a lovely and timid woman, was weak, and sadly he'd had to settle with her though thankfully they had no children. A match for him, by his family, but he wanted Lin and now…he would get another chance.

'You were oblivious before my love, but not anymore.' he would have to start small, work his way up, but this time he would be sure that she knew him.

Wang grabbed a piece of paper and his pen, he would start with a note and maybe some flowers, even if Lin was not one for romantic gestures, she would have to learn from him. If she didn't, well he would teach her. She would learn, one way or another, she would learn.

 _To Mako:_

If anyone ever said they'd prefer a desk job filing paperwork, then they were out of their minds. It took Mako over three hours to finish those reports, and that was with Yun's help. When he finally got down to the last one he felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders, and gave all signed reports to Lin to file. She'd let him leave to visit the others near the spirit portal, there'd been some sightings around the forests of triad members, but with the vines growing thicker each day it was almost impossible to weave through them. Plus the spirts living at the base of the portal, they often kept watch on it but appreciated the help from humans.

Mako pulled over by the vines, he spotted two other cars parked near the edge and two officers walking down towards him.

"Hey there Kahn, Mai." he greeted them. Mai, a tall woman with thick muscles and jet black hair tied in a bun came up to him.

"Hey Detective, chief send you?" he nodded. "Good, we could use a little help scouting."

"Any signs of the triads?" they shook their heads.

"Not in the last few days, but we gotta keep sharp otherwise. Our intel says the triads have been hiding their 'goods' in the forests but we can't figure out where. I'm pretty sure it's somewhere in the thicker parts but the spirits won't let us out that way."

"They've gotten territorial, and they have reason to after that whole mess with Kuvira."

"True that." Kahn pointed towards the woods. "We found some empty crates and metal poles in that direction, whatever they came with is gone. We cleaned out the area, but no signs of anyone coming around in a while."

"You sent the crates in to be processed?" they nodded. "When?"

"Yesterday, they said give them a couple of days and they'll have something we hope; the chief okayed it."

"Good, then maybe we…"

"HEY MAKO!" Mako stopped talking when he heard the voice of the one and only Avatar Korra call him. She came down in her glider, still working with her air-bending skills as often as possible.

"Hello Avatar Korra." he greeted her. "You look well."

"You too, I guess Beifong asked you to check this place out?" he nodded. "Well I did a quick circle around the area with Opal, we spotted some metal units deep in the vines. They're not very big, just enough to be for storage I think."

"Metal units…that's odd." she agreed.

"You guys don't by chance have a map of the woods do you?"

"We do, chief got it for us." Kahn brought it over. "This is everything before the vines took over." he spread it out. "Ah here…some old units used by a metal company, funded by Future Industries sometime back but it fell through."

"I remember, they caught the owner trying to embezzle funds from FI, and he lost everything." Mai looked at Mako. "I doubt Ms. Sato knows though, that happened when she was a kid. It was all over the papers."

"So those were just left there?" the female officer shrugged.

"Technically they're still owned by Future Industries, but it looks like no one's been there for a while. That and the vines around them are so thick in that area we'd never get near it."

"I can try looking into it with the spirits, but no promises. Things have still been a little touch and go since Kuvira."

"Some of them still mad eh?" Korra nodded at Mai.

"Not bad, just cautious now. I'll fly over there and see what I can find, oh and Mako?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you coming to the temple tonight? Pema's asking, oh and Beifong too."

"I might, but yeah I'll ask the chief if she's not too busy with the paperwork."

"Ok great, I'll let her know." Mako finished up with the other two before he took off back towards the station. When he arrived he noticed a flower-shop truck parked outside, and that got him wondering who would have flowers delivered here? A female officer's boyfriend? Girlfriend? Congratulations of sorts? Oh well, it was probably nothing.

"Hey detective…" Mako heard Yun's voice, saw her at Lin's door with a stack of reports in hand. "You aren't gonna believe this, but the chief got flowers." Mako stared at her.

"Flowers?" he was surprised truly, but he hid the shock and a twinge of jealousy quick. "From who?"

"Not sure, the guy's still in there. Someone sent her a whole bushel of panda lilies, those aren't cheap!" now that was a big shocker, panda lilies were super expensive and like she said rare to get, only one shop in the whole city sold them.

"How big?" she put the reports down and held her arms out in a big circle.

"As big as the avatar's polar bear dog's head, spirits she must have really stolen someone's heart." that was big, who would give her those?

"Yeah, did she look surprised?"

"Oh yeah, but not like 'whoa' surprise, more like 'what the flameo' on a bad day. Think you can find out who the admirer is?" he shrugged.

"I can try, but no promises. The chief's personal life is her own; I'd hate to make her think we're all so nosy." Yun snickered.

"We're cops detective, we're nothing but nosy." he smirked at her, and then Lin's door opened to reveal the delivery man leaving. Mako followed him out, and stopped him at his truck.

"Excuse me, if you don't mind me asking who sent those flowers?" the guy shrugged.

"Not sure, we just got a call two days ago about someone wanting to give Chief Beifong some panda lilies. Boss wouldn't tell me the name, just the intended…victim." the guy snorted.

"Victim?" Mako gave a slight glare.

"Sorry man, I just don't get why anyone would send a Beifong flowers…even old Toph didn't care for them at least that's what I was told." with that he turned and left in the truck, and Mako held his glare until it disappeared around a corner.

'Asshole.' he went back inside and knocked on Lin's door.

"Come in." he entered, seeing the huge bouquet of flowers in a glass vase on the edge of her desk. "Did you send me these?" she gave him a look.

"Chief, do I look like the kind of guy who could afford these plants?" those flowers apparently were worth more than his rent times three, he'd never afford a whole bushel.

"No." he took a look and spotted a note in the middle of the flower. He pulled it out and showed it to Lin.

 _To my darling, the greatest chief Republic City has ever seen._

"Ok, you have an admirer." he didn't hide the jealousy that time.

"And here's what I think of them." she took the vase of flowers, walked over to the trashcan, and dropped it inside. "I don't really care for expensive things, never have." she brushed her hands off.

"Well at least the trash will smell sweet for a day." Lin gave a small smirk. "Still, wonder who would've sent those to you." she tore up the note.

"Sorry they wasted their money, did you need something?"

"Yeah, Mia and Kahn are gonna help Avatar Korra search the forests for a while before they come back. Yun and I have finished the reports, oh and Korra said we're invited to a dinner tonight on Air Temple Island."

"Alright, if all goes well I will go to the dinner if not then you can go alone IF you agree to take night shift with Kahn Friday."

"Sure thing chief."

"Good, now go on we've got a city to protect." he gave her a salute, and left back to his desk.

 _ **Holy smokes I actually got this finished, and I almost thought I wouldn't.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed it, things are about to heat up with the stalker and the two lovebirds. Next chapter the two get a little careless, and Lin gets a visit from Su.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok I am sorry I made you guys wait, I had little thing going on lol with LoK. If you check out my profiled you'll see I posted a new fic called 'Heart in Chains', if you're a fan of Kuvira.; that plus a new HP fic that's difficult to keep up with at most times, believe me it's not easy.**_

 _ **Anyway this is a bit short, but I think it'll be worth the wait if you guys like it. Su stops by to visit Lin, and of course it's with a favor. Mako and Lin get another private moment, but they're not very careful ;).**_

 _ **I don't own Legend of Korra.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Lin's apartment:_

Her bones were aching, her muscles were stiff, the soles of her feet were crying, and her armor almost felt like it was tightening around her entire frame. Nothing entirely unusual about the day, just the normal feeling of a long day at the station; and of course for Lin Beifong it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Ugh…" the moment she closed and locked the door to her apartment Lin immediately marched into her bedroom and slipped into some more comfortable clothes. Some loose slacks, and a black shirt that fit her form perfectly and her favorite slippers with comfy soles.

Patrol, triads, paperwork, idiot cops, newbies, and of course stupidity all came in one day today. Things had seemed to calm down after the repairs began, but then it started back up with the triads all sneaking around the spirit vine forest…morons. It wasn't anything she and her officers couldn't handle, but it was still tiring work especially at her age.

'Age…' Lin took a moment to pull out a silver hand mirror from her dresser. It had a flying boar carved on the back, the Beifong family crest hand carved and made beautifully. It had been bequeathed to her by her grandmother, and Lin rarely took it out because it was a precious heirloom.

Taking a quick look at her reflection, Lin couldn't help but frown. There had been a time where she was once considered pretty, and that was years ago. Age wasn't unkind to her, but it didn't wipe out the fact that she would likely shrink and shrivel up like Toph when she reached those years. Her silver hair was still quite healthy, and she didn't have wrinkles yet, but she was no beauty queen. Not that she wanted to be no, she'd accepted all too well that years passed and was content with her life as it was, but in her eyes she could still see the hint of longing.

She remembered the advice she gave to Opal in Zaofu, when she encouraged her to join the airbenders on the island. To do what she wanted with her life instead of trying keep her mother happy, and of course Opal was much happier now. She was a great airbender, she had that Bolin kid, and of course Su and the rest of her family were supportive. If only Toph could've been the same.

'NO!' Lin shut the mirror and put it away, she didn't want to start thinking about that now. She was a great chief, she had friends, and she had Mako that was enough for her. Spirits why did she let her mind wander sometimes? She needed some tea; it would help calm her after today.Thankfully old Iroh had taught her how to make good tea; she kept the jasmine, her favorite, locked up and away in case of hard times like this.

 _Knock knock knock_

Lin had just pulled out the tea kettle when she heard the knocks. Oh great, who would be so bold to bother her so late in the afternoon? Well, if it was Mako…no he was working double tonight, it could be Opal, or hell it could be whoever as long as they weren't here for an extended period. Lin saw through the peephole it was Su; strange, why would she come by so late?

"Su, hey." the younger woman reached out and pulled Lin into a hug.

"It's good to see you Lin, are you busy?"

"No, was just about to make some tea do you want some?" she didn't bother hiding the tiredness in her tone.

"Sure, and I won't be long I can tell you've had a busy day." Lin let her into the living area, and strolled back into the kitchen to warm the tea.

"So what brings you over?" she sat on the couch next to Su.

"Can't a woman pop by to see her sister?" Lin stared at her. "What? It's true I wanted to come see you, and I stopped by the station but they said you'd left already."

"Su, it's really nice of you to drop by, but I can tell when you're up to something remember? Now…what do you need?" Su sighed, but smiled.

"It's not so much as a need, it's more…of a favor to ask." Lin gave her a look. "It's nothing outrageous, I just…ugh how do I say this?" Su rubbed at her forehead.

"Su, just spit it out please."

"Ok." she took an unnecessary breath. "Raiko came to see me the other day."

"And?" what did the idiot do now?

"He told me he's going to throw a charity auction, and is already getting charities lined up from this city to Ba Sing Se."

"I thought Wu was dealing with that."

"He is, but he wants to show his people he can be a good king, this is just a start. Granted he's already improved a lot, but still this could help the states."

"Ok so he convinced Raiko to throw an auction, what's it got to do with me?" Su fidgeted a bit. "Su?"

"It's an auction, of people." Lin's eyes narrowed.

"No."

"Lin it's for a good cause."

"No."

"It's just for one night."

"No." Lin set her cup down.

"Lin come on, it'll be good for you to get out a little and besides it's not like you have to be an auction piece. You could just show up and look pretty."

"And why would I need to be there? Are you in the auction?"

"No I'm going to be the auctioneer, and I've already got Opal, Asami, Kya, and even Zhu Li signed up. I would've asked Korra but Asami asked me not to. People will bid to spend a day with them, and that's all. Besides it might be good for you, you'll no doubt get a night with a man who might treat you to a nice evening."

"Su, stay out of my love life already I don't need to be wined and dined by some desperate fool."

"Lin when is the last time you went on a date? As far as I know you haven't been much into the game since you and Tenzin broke up." Lin glared. "Sorry, but it's true isn't it?"

"I have been on dates, and frankly I don't see how it's any of your business; if you want to get nosy go bother Opal or Korra." Su made a face.

"I don't need to be nosy when it comes to my daughter or the avatar, frankly I already know things are fine with them but…" she touched Lin's arm. "I do want you to come to the auction, and if you're so against the bidding bit you can just show up and support Opal. You know Bolin has some good money on him now."

"Su it's nice that Opal wants to help but I don't see the reason to be there, I might have to work."

"You won't, and if you did you can take one evening off. Come on Lin, do this for me please?" Su put on her pleading face, but Lin was immune to it now. When they were little she would use that face to get something, but stopped when she was a teenager.

"You won't let up will you?" Lin sighed. "Fine, I'll go to the auction but I am NOT going to be auctioned on is that clear?"

"That's fine, just donate a little money while you're there ok?"

"Fine, now do you want more tea?" Su held up a hand.

"No thanks, I should get going. Oh…wait I almost forgot to ask, is it true someone sent you a bouquet of panda flowers at the station?" Lin about dropped her cup. "Aaahhh…" Su wriggled her eyebrows. "So you do have someone on the side."

"Su leave it alone, I don't know who sent those but they went into the trash five minutes after I got them." Su's eyes widened slightly.

"What…Lin those flowers are expensive! Not to mention rare to find, and someone went to great lengths to buy those for you."

"And I'm sorry they wasted their money, but I'm not a flower person."

"Would you rather have it been chocolate or something more…extravagant?"

"No thanks, I have no need for the finer things." Su gave her a look. "Do you see me trancing around in fancy silks, jewelry, and other expensive things?"

"No I don't, but you could be a bit more appreciative."

"Su, drop it ok? I'm fine with my life as it is now, I don't need a man to make me happy." that wasn't a total lie, but she couldn't give Su any ideas.

"I guess that's true, you've pretty much made your own life the way you want it." that hit a nerve, but Lin kept a straight face. "Ok, maybe not exactly how you wanted but if you're ok with it I guess I can't be that nosy."

"You already are."

"I just worry for you Lin, you can't tell me you don't have regrets, we all do." Su sighed. "I mean, mom told me what happened after Tenzin dumped you, how you pretty much threw yourself into work and would later be seen at some bars after hours."

"Su, please leave it alone. I've already moved past that, granted it has taken me years to do so but Tenzin and I are at least civil now." Su grabbed her hand.

"Do you mind if I say something, about…the day I left?" Lin stared. "I've been meaning to talk to you about it for a while now." Lin really didn't want to reopen old wounds, again, but her conscience kicked in and said 'let her talk, get it over with'.

"Ok, what is it?" Su set down her cup and put her hands in her lap.

"I know I said I was sorry for giving you such a hard time when we were kids, but I think now that wasn't much of an apology. What I should've said was, I'm sorry that I hurt you and put you and mom in a difficult position." she looked at Lin's scar. "I didn't mean to hurt you then, I swear Lin I didn't."

"It's fine Su."

"It's not though; I was such an awful kid all because I wanted more attention from mom. She was busy as a police chief and you and I were always arguing. I mean yes you were there but what I guess made me so upset was that you tried to be mom, when you weren't." Lin looked away.

"You're right, I wasn't mom and I shouldn't have been like that. I guess I was just trying to be there for both of us, and look how we turned out."

"Well we're better now, but you're right. We spent so long trying to get her love that we never became close, I always hated that."

"Su, I don't think we'll ever be best friends or anything, we both have different values and views. I am glad we were able to work it out though, though I'm sorry I didn't let it happen sooner."

"You know Opal and I used to ask Mom about you all the time? She would tell us you were doing a great job as chief, but she hated that she let you put your own life on hold."

"She didn't let me Su; I was the one who chose to let it happen. Tenzin wanted to get married, I didn't think I was ready, and then he met Pema. She gave him the family he wanted, I couldn't."

"You tried to arrest her." Su laughed lightly.

"Yeah, but we're past that now. Look this is getting too mushy for me, but if you want me to say I forgive you for this…" she pointed to her scar. "Then I already have, we can't keep reliving the past and I'm too old to get caught up in it again. Plus…that spar we had helped a little." they both laughed.

"I think if Opal hadn't stepped in we might've knocked each other out, but I doubt we could spar again. Something we have in common, we're too competitive."

"True, we get that from mom."

"And her stubborn streak, two things that didn't exactly help us."

"Maybe not but it works; would you like some more tea now because I'm sure yours has gone cold?"

"No, no I should be going I promised Opal and Bolin I would eat with them tonight." Su stood up. "You know Opal's doing much better in her airbending, she could be a master very soon."

"She'll have to get in touch with her spiritual side first, but yeah I agree." Lin had learned that Opal's skills were improving greatly, she'd been spending more time with Jinora and even worked more with her meditation. It wouldn't be long before she became the next master, she'd be a great leader.

"Ok so I'll fill you in on the details of the auction later, and while I wish you would reconsider being in it, it'll be nice for you to come. You can bring a date too, if you want."

"We'll see, good night Su." the two sisters stood, and Su stunned Lin a bit when she pulled her in for a hug. Lin returned it, and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

"I love you Lin."

"I love you too, and if you tell anyone we had this talk I will finish what I started in Zaofu." Su made a zipper motion across her lips.

"My lips are sealed Lin, don't worry."

"Good, now get outta here." Su laughed and went to the door, but as she opened it she saw Mako was on the other side with his hand raised.

"Oh, hello Mako." he bowed to her.

"Good evening Suyin, nice to see you again."

"Lin, your detective is here."

"Oh good, come on in Mako." Su let him pass. "I almost forgot you were coming." he bowed and pulled some folders from his jacket.

"I have the case files you asked for; we can go over them tomorrow if you're busy." Lin waved her hand.

"No, no go on and sit I'll make some more tea. Su was just leaving."

"Yes, good night Lin." Lin bid her the same and Su left. Lin waited until she felt her leave the area, and then motioned for Mako to come sit by her. When he did she pulled him in for a kiss, which he eagerly returned.

"What was that for?" she smiled.

"You're cute in that uniform." he blushed a bit. "So those files?"

"Yeah, there's not much I've seen yet but I haven't been through all these."

"Leave them on the desk; I think we could both use a break right now."

"You sure?" she nodded. "Ok, do you want me to reheat the tea?"

"Please, and have you eaten?"

"Not yet."

"Take out some vegetables, noodles and spices, I'll make us something." she didn't feel like cooking anything big, nor did she want to have takeout so whatever she had would do.

"I'll cook, you look tired."

"No Mako, I can cook and make tea fine." he touched her shoulder.

"I'll cook, you're obviously exhausted and I'm actually in the mood to make dinner. How do you think I took care of Bolin all these years?" Lin smirked.

"Alright you, go on and cook and make it adequate." he kissed her cheek.

"Your wish is my command." when he got up to go into the kitchen Lin realized she hadn't checked her mail since yesterday. She took the small pile off the table next to the sofa, and flipped through everything seeing only bills, junk mail, and a small booklet for a restaurant opening up soon. Nothing important, of course; she wasn't really expecting anything.

"Lin."

"Yes Mako?"

"You have a little pre-cooked meat in the fridge, do you want me to add that in too?"

"Go on, just don't put anything on it it's pre-seasoned." Mako nodded in confirmation before going back to cook. Lin heard the clatter of her pots and pans, and running water, so she just sat back and sprawled out on the couch. A few minutes later Mako came back and knelt down next to her, running his fingers over her forehead and into her hair.

"So what did Su want?"

"She came by to tell me about the auction Raiko and Wu are planning, and of course ask me to be a part of it."

"And you told her no."

"I told her I would come, but I'm not being auctioned off to some idiot. Opal, Asami Sato, and Zhu Li are in, Su's going to be the auctioneer." he kissed her forehead.

"I'd bid every yuan in my pocket for you." she smirked.

"I wouldn't want you going broke over me Mako."

"It'd be worth it." he kissed her cheek, and then her neck. "So worth it." he planted a few more gentle kisses until he made it back up to her jaw.

"Hey now, keep that up and dinner will burn." he smiled and pulled her face to his, their lips connecting. She moaned into his mouth, and his hand moved over her neck and down to her chest. He groped the soft mounds of flesh through her shirt, gently massaging them through the soft material getting sweet moans in return.

"It won't, I've just got the tea going now." he whispered in her ear. "Besides, I've been looking forward to this all day." her face felt hot as his hand moved under her shirt and started playing with her nipples. She could practically smell his arousal as hers started growing quickly, and her legs slowly parted as his kisses moved back down her neck.

"Mako…" she moaned his name huskily. His hand moved from her chest, down her torso, over her belly and in between her legs. She gasped as he cupped her, and then moved his fingers to rub against her.

"You're warm down there." she pushed herself against his hand as he moved it, trying to get him to rub harder. "Are you wet chief?" she gripped his hair as his teeth nipped at her ear.

"Mako…" she growled out his name, her patience was wearing thin. He smirked at her and slowly but swiftly removed her pants and underwear. Lin shivered as she felt a cool breeze wash over her, and then yelped when she felt his mouth on her. His tongue moved in circles around her swelling bud, and his hands kept her legs open as she felt her orgasm coming fast. She whimpered and mewled a little, damn he was good at this!

'I'm getting him back for this, no doubt about that!' when his tongue swept over her one more time it was done. Lin covered her mouth as she screamed; even if her walls were thick she didn't want to risk anyone hearing her. Mako kept up his ministrations until her high died down, and after he moved away and wiped his mouth, he loomed over her and kissed her nose.

"Thanks for the quick snack Lin, it was delicious." she swatted his head.

"You little monster, you did that on purpose." he shrugged.

"Maybe so, but it helped you feel better didn't it?"

"Yeah, it did." he helped her sit up and let her get redressed, but as soon as Lin was done she let out a gasp and stared behind Mako.

"What? What's wrong?" Lin pointed at the window behind him, and he noticed it too. The window was open, and the curtains weren't drawn; Lin paled, but then Mako pulled her towards the kitchen and hugged her. "It's ok, we're on a higher floor no one can see us here."

"We can't afford to be so careless Mako, you know that."

"Yes, but this wasn't carelessness it was…ok maybe it was but I think we're good."

"Are you sure, you know how things have been lately?"

"I do, we'll do better next time, but I think we're good here." Lin relaxed as his hands started massaging her shoulders.

"I like that you look upon the bright side of things, but you can be so light-hearted sometimes."

"I know, but you like me that way right?" she nodded. "Ok, now how about I finish dinner and we can work on those files afterwards?" at the end of his sentence they both heard the tea kettle whistle.

"Good idea, I think I'm in need of a shower now." Mako kissed her cheek.

"It'll be done before you get out, I promise you that."

"See to it." it wasn't so much a command, just a suggestion to pick things up. The faster they got done with those files, the faster she could 'repay' him for earlier.

 _ **Well I certainly hope you all enjoyed this, because I enjoyed writing it.**_

 _ **I admit maybe the talk between Lin and Su was a bit sappy, but I think it was called for because I didn't like how they 'settled their grievances' in the show. Granted yeah they were probably both sick of the fighting and the spar they had helped, but still it sounded more like Su apologizing for being a spoiled brat than a troubled kid who hurt her family and brushed it off as if it was nothing.**_

 _ **I don't hate Su, not at all, I just think maybe she's too forgiving and a bit hypocritical.**_

 _ **Next chapter the stalker's point returns, and then we'll see Mako and Bolin talking about the auction. Lin's going to get another message, but it's not as 'loving' as the last one.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


End file.
